


Versatile

by Firefliesonalake



Series: Calamity Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!Obi-wan, Lightsaber duel, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefliesonalake/pseuds/Firefliesonalake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Obi-wan/Anakin oneshot."You will find Anakin that I can be quite versatile". During a sparring session Anakin discovers the influence he has over Obi-wan, and seeks to use it to his advantage. But he pushes the boundaries with her too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versatile

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

 

**Versatile **

They reflected a collision between the elements.

He resembled fire; a fiery combination of brute strength and raw power that he utilised in his strikes to overwhelm his opponents.

She resembled water; a balance of calm focus and intricate blade work which she employed to create an effective defence against her adversary.

Individually they were formidable warriors.

As a team they were almost unbeatable.

They were contrasting and yet complementary forces, too evenly matched.

While he had the edge in physical strength, she was more agile.

Where he had immense power in the Force, she had greater control over her own abilities.

While he had a raw talent for combat made evident in his natural grace and aptitude with the blade, she had discipline and restraint.

And when they fought each other it was a spectacular sight for any onlookers.

Together they moved both against, and with each other in a fast paced fury of their lightsabers, neither quite able to gain an advantage over the other.

They had sparred together many times, and often it ended in a stalemate.

It might have made more sense to test their skills against other Jedi rather than sparring with an opponent with whom they were so attuned to and familiar with.

However these days there were not many Jedi who could pose a challenge to them, except for the Jedi Council members. Even Cin Drallig, a Master swordsman of the Order had difficulty matching their fighting prowess now.

 _A fact the Anakin knows too well, and it does nothing to temper his arrogance_ , Obi-wan mused.

It was a troubling thought that the more powerful Anakin grew, the more arrogant he became.

Currently Anakin and Obi-wan were circling each other, waiting to see who would attack first.

Obi-wan found that she did not have to wait long as Anakin sprang into action, leaping into the air, his dexterity augmented by the Force.

It was only by the grace of her own quick reflexes that she was able to parry his powerful overhand strike as he came down on her from above.

 _Well he's impatient as always, certainly no surprise there_. Obi-wan thought as she blocked his attack.

Anakin landed gracefully on his feet and sought to press his advantage with a flurry of blows, attempting to use his both his superior physical strength and towering height to overwhelm her defences.

The power behind his attacks was astounding, and Anakin wasn't even drawing on the Force to augment his strength. Obi-wan however had to reach into the Force in order to meet his blows full force.

 _He's trying to throw me off balance..._ she realised.

Obi-wan quickly raised her blade to counter Anakin's blow as he came down with another powerful overhand strike. The sheer kinetic power of the attack forced Obi-wan back a step.

The light of their two blue blades locked together was blinding, and Obi-wan could not disengage from the conflict as Anakin relentlessly pressed his attack, following her as she tried to maintain a distance between them.

_If things continue on like this, than this will be one short fight, and I will never hear the end of it from Anakin..._

"Hanging in there Master? "Anakin taunted, above the loud thrum of their clashing lightsabers.

"I am managing quite fine thank you," she returned mildly.

As she titled her head to look up at him she noticed his clear blue eyes were full of amusement, and a light smirk formed at the corners of his lips.

Oh the audacity of him! He did not even seem to take this seriously!

She sensed Anakin's delight in the Force at his success in goading her, just as she knew he had sensed her own irritation with him.

Obi-wan's fixation with Anakin's lack of discipline gave Anakin the opportunity to press his offense forcing her back another step. He was attempting to drive her back, leaving her unable to counter his strikes.

Anakin knew just as well as she did that her preferred style of lightsaber combat required her to be completely focused and calm. With Anakin riling her up like he was she could not centre herself.

Unbelievable! Only Anakin could cause her to nearly lose her composure in a duel like this.

_Time to change tactics then..._

Obi-wan opened herself up to the Force, letting it flow into her, and she used it to imbue her limbs with strength. She pushed against Anakin's blade forcing him to step back and disengage his blade from hers.

He paced from one side to another, his blade at the ready. His brows were furrowed in concentration, while he waited for her next move.

Anakin had not expected her to counter act his attack as she had. It was an unusually aggressive tactic for her as she usually favoured self-defensive parries, holding back and waiting for an opportunity to attack her foe.

Well at least now he was taking this sparring session seriously.

"That was quite an aggressive move for you Master," Anakin commented.

Obi-wan offered no reply but instead used the brief interval to shift into an opening stance of her preferred duelling style by holding her blade one-handed and angled toward Anakin with one leg stretched out, while utilising the other leg as a means of balance to manoeuvre her body.

She inhaled and reached out to the Force, feeling its soothing energy calm her. She embraced it, using that energy to centre herself and calm her mind.

But by opening herself up to the Force, she was made ever more conscious of Anakin's presence.

In the Force Anakin was a hurricane. He was a complete palette of different emotions with so much depth, that as a person she seemed so simple in comparison.

It occurred to then her how very different they were as individuals, and yet how efficiently they worked together as a team.

She was humble and refined, very much an advocate of Jedi tranquility.

Anakin was another matter entirely. He was a wild, untameable and passionate creature.

In other words he was completely _unpredictable_.

Anakin's blue eyes gleamed with a challenge as he sensed her shift in focus. He had wanted her to find her bearings; it was why he had not attacked.

If she were anyone else Anakin would have continued to press his attack, but she was one of the only people he truly respected or trusted which meant Anakin could be rather _sentimental_ where she was concerned.

She found the gesture stirred warm feelings within her.

_Oh Force help me, I can't think like this now..._

"Are you going to offer me a real challenge now Master?" Anakin teased.

She met his gaze impassively, waiting for him to make his next move.

Obi-wan was not fooled by his light-hearted comment, as he stood with his lightsaber over head, the blade angled back braced for an overhand strike.

"You will find Anakin that I can be quite versatile," she told him evenly.

Anakin's lips formed into a small smirk at her comment.

_Watch and wait..._

"Well then Master let's see just how versatile you can be," Anakin responded smugly.

Her only flicker of warning came from her Force senses as Anakin closed the distance between them almost faster the human eye could detect and he unleashed a barrage of lethal blows against her.

However this time she was ready, and was able to parry his strikes without becoming overwhelmed.

As she was centred in the Force, she was like a sturdy wall, utilising tight blade work close to her body to create a solid defence against Anakin's aggressive attacks.

Her strategy was simple, to hold back and wait for an opening. Anakin's aggressive duelling style turned his defence into his offence as he utilised powerful blows to overwhelm his opponents giving them no room to counter-attack.

However there in lay his weakness, there was no mobility in Anakin's lightsaber form. It was a style with one purpose; to dominate a battle.

Obi-wan's more simplistic lightsaber form was flexible, allowing her to observe her opponents while waiting for an opportunity to attack.

She put her complete faith in the Force.

_Watch, wait and listen..._

She could feel Anakin's frustration as he found he could not press her back, and he became more aggressive in his attacks.

He unleashed a flurry of blows against her; his blade nothing but a blue blur as it he whirled it in repeatedly furious motions.

And yet still he could not break through her defence.

She rotated and pivoted when she needed to but ultimately stood her ground meeting him toe-to-toe. She parried every blow, and every counter-strike he unleashed against her.

Anakin's eyes darkened.

She sensed Anakin's frustration turn to anger, and in the Force he felt like a furnace burning ever hotter.

His anger in the Force was stifling, but she let it pass.

An angry Anakin did not think clearly, which could work out in her favour.

His emotions would cloud his judgement, and his oversight could potentially provide her with an opening which would allow her to counter-attack.

Her predictions proved to be correct, as Anakin in his anger over-reached himself. Their blades clashed, until she disengaged and feinted to his left.

As Anakin moved to parry the blow, she took the offensive, pivoting her body and attacking his right flank where he had left an opening in his defence.

Anakin, clouded as he was by his emotions, only realised her ruse at the last second, and she used her momentum to breach his defences, and disarmed him.

His lightsaber was knocked out of his hand, and sent sprawling across the durasteel wall of the sparring chamber.

The fury on his face was unmistakable.

She pointed her lightsaber at him, her expression calm.

"You became overconfident at the end there Anakin and you over-reached. You let your frustration cloud your judgement and it allowed me to breach your defences. In a real battle it could prove fatal. You should know that by now," Obi-wan lectured, ever the teacher even though Anakin was no longer her apprentice but a full-fledged Jedi Knight.

 _He needs know where he went wrong. He needs to learn. He needs to listen_ , she thought.

A growl emitted from Anakin's throat.

In the Force his anger felt scorching.

"I do not need to hear one of your lectures Obi-wan!" Anakin said hotly.

Before she could reply Anakin had grabbed both of her wrists in an impossibly tight grip. They felt like durasteel bands across her skin. Anakin squeezed her left hand with his mechanical arm causing her to drop her own lightsaber.

"Anakin let me go! This fights over!" she said adamantly.

"Make me Obi-wan!" Anakin retaliated. She tried to pull her away but Anakin's grasp was too strong.

When she reached into the Force for strength Anakin used his own raw power with the Force to augment his already overwhelming physical strength.

Obi-wan kicked him in the shins, briefly loosening Anakin's grip on her but it did not prove to be effective as Anakin grabbed her arm, swept her own feet from underneath her and pinned her beneath him on the cold, hard durasteel floor.

Anakin leaned over her and held her arms above her head.

"This is completely uncalled for, Anakin get off me!" Obi-wan demanded.

The Force flared to life at Anakin's closeness to her, and her skin tingled where he touched her wrists.

_Blast it! Anakin stop this now!_

Anakin leaned down towards her face, and whispered into her ear.

"You'll find that I can be very versatile Obi-wan," Anakin taunted, using her own words against her.

Obi-wan shuddered as she felt Anakin's warm breath against the shell of her ear.

Anakin moved his head away from her ear but kept his face over hers. His blue gaze was intense, and burned brightly into her own.

_Oh Force help me. If anyone came in right now..._

"You let me get past your defences Master, and now you are the one at my mercy. You should know better," Anakin mocked her.

"Physical power isn't everything Anakin," she retorted. She tried to wriggle underneath him in an attempt to free herself but to no avail.

"It certainly helps Master," Anakin quipped. He put even more of his own weight on her to prove his point.

"Anakin get off me now," Obi-wan stated firmly.

Anakin's lips tilted into a knowing smirk. Obi-wan's heart pounded in her chest.

_Anakin what are you thinking here?!_

"Why Master am I making you nervous?" Anakin's voice was low and smug.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Anakin," she denied.

In the Force she sensed his playful mood.

 _So this is all a game to him?!_ She thought outraged.

"Stop messing around Anakin, I will ask you one last time Anakin, let me go," she demanded again.

As Anakin made to lean closer she brought her knee up to meet his abdomen, halting his advance. She placed her other knee against his hip and used her legs augmented by the strength of the Force to push Anakin away from her body.

She quickly stood to her feet, and used the Force to call her lightsaber to her hand.

Ahead of her she noticed that Anakin had gathered to his feet as well.

He stared intently at her, waiting for her reaction.

Obi-wan clipped her lightsaber onto belt.

"I think that's enough practice for one day," she stated firmly.

Anakin stepped toward her, his facial expression apologetic.

"Master...I don't know what came over me I..." Anakin began.

She knew he could sense her disappointment in him, as she could feel his remorse. He had always craved her approval, and hated to be on the receiving end of her displeasure.

"I don't want to hear it Anakin," Obi-wan cut him off abruptly as she turned her back on him and departed from the sparring chamber.

For once in her life Obi-wan wasn't sure if she was more disappointed with Anakin for taking things too far or with herself for letting him undermine her defences.

She realised Anakin had succeeded in his initial strategy, even if unintentionally.

He had thrown her off balance and she had allowed him to do it.

 _That was...too much versatility for one day_.

Obi-wan resolved to find the nearest meditation chamber.

She needed to clear her mind.

 


End file.
